


morning kisses

by kairasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairasan/pseuds/kairasan
Summary: "You're in high spirits." "How could I not be?" You laughed. "Your face is the first thing I saw this morning."





	

" _Suga_ ," You blew on his eyelashes and his brows twitched a little. He let out a groan but then continued snoring softly. His face was so close to yours that you can feel your nose touching his. You smiled. Under the covers, you were naked. You had spent the night with your boyfriend, Sugawara Koshi, who slept soundly beside you.

 

"Nn..." He mumbled when you pressed a kiss on his cheek. His lips formed into a smile but his eyes remained closed. Suga looked like he was enjoying a beautiful dream. You watched his face, memorizing every curve and detail you can see. Your hands roamed naked flesh and you were tempted to kiss him awake. You inched closer, his hot breath heightening your crave.

 

"...[L/N]," He whispered as his eyes slowly opened. His voice was husky and his eyes were glazed. You sighed happily; dazed at the look he was giving you. You nuzzled on his neck and before long you found yourself opening your mouth to kiss the clear patch of skin near his throat. You nibbled gently with your teeth and then sucked at the skin until it bruised. He moaned. You licked the finished work with a smug grin.

 

"Good morning, Suga," You giggled as you placed a peck on his lips.

 

"Good morning, [L/N]," Gently, he rubbed your back. "You're in high spirits."

 

"How could I not be?" You laughed. "Your face is the first thing I saw this morning."

 

"You're cheesy."

 

"I can't help it." You sighed. "I love you, you know that?"

 

"I know," He answered. "I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> morning kisses? more like morning hickeys


End file.
